


Ambivalencia

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pecados y virtudes. Porque son lobos y son humanos, porque son pecadores y buenos samaritanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalencia

**Castidad**

Hace poco que están juntos, apenas dos semanas y todo es tan nuevo que Isaac siente vértigo. Nunca nadie lo había besado, nadie lo había tocado de la forma en la que lo hace Scott.

Aún no han tenido sexo, demasiado pronto, demasiadas cosas. Scott lo acaricia por arriba de la ropa y Isaac siente un agradable calor naciéndole del pecho. No hay segundas intenciones en el toque de Scott, sólo una caricia suave, como para asegurarse que Isaac está ahí y no va irse a ningún lado.

Isaac aún no está listo para tener sexo. Quizás algunas personas se burlarían de él, porque tiene dieciséis años y es un _chico_ y se supone que en lo único que debe pensar es en sexo. Pero la verdad es que, si bien se hace una paja cada tanto, aún no se siente listo para… eso.

Aún se siente raro que alguien lo toque sin ánimos de lastimarlo y no quiere tener un ataque de pánico mientras Scott y él están… eso.

— ¿Sigues conmigo? — le pregunta Scott, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

— Por supuesto.

 

**Lujuria**

Isaac _se está quemando_. Siente como le quema la piel y las entrañas y el alma y no le alcanzan las manos para tocar a Scott. Scott que ahora le besa de forma salvaje y le saca la remera de un tirón y le tira un poco del cabello, no lo suficiente para que duela pero sí para que Isaac sienta pequeñas corrientes eléctricas subirle por la espalda.

Hace un año que están juntos y _ya no puede más_ , ya no soporta las ganas de besar, de tocar, de chupar… Apenas puede contenerse y _necesita_ a Scott, realmente lo necesita tocándole, besándole, arañándole la piel y la carne y todo todo todo…

Ya no sabe si sus ojos están celestes o dorados, si sus manos tienen uñas o garras, no sabe ni le importa y quizás jamás vuelva a importarle porque todo se siente _tan bien_ , tan increíble, que duda que vuelva a importarle algo que no sea la forma en la que Scott lo toca.

— ¿Sigues conmigo? — le susurra Scott junto al oído y a Isaac le toma un momento responder.

— Por supuesto.

 

**Diligencia**

Cuando seis meses atrás Deaton le ofreció a Isaac trabajar con ellos en la veterinaria, Scott no pudo sentirse más contento. Le gusta pasar tiempo con Isaac y trabajar juntos es una gran excusa para hacerlo.

Mientras él entablilla la pata de la perrita de los Peterson, su novio (je, _novio_ ) acomoda las bolsas de alimentos en el depósito. Deaton se asegura de que pasen el tiempo trabajando y no “dando muestras públicas de afecto” gratuitamente.

La realidad es que el pobre veterinario se dio cuenta tarde que no era la mejor idea del mundo poner a trabajar juntos a dos adolescentes en la etapa de la luna de miel en su relación, pero de todas formas tanto Scott como Isaac se esfuerzan (no que siempre lo logren, claro, sobre todo cuando Isaac se pone esa remera azul que a Scott tanto le gusta) en concentrarse en el trabajo mientras están en la veterinaria.

Y deben hacerlo bien, porque rara vez Deaton les recuerda que hay cachorritos recién nacidos mirándolos y que están ahí para trabajar y no para socializar.

Isaac le sonríe de camino a la salita de espera y Scott siente que todo el trabajo vale la pena sólo por eso.

 

**Pereza**

El despertador suena estridentemente y Isaac lo apaga de un manotazo, volviéndose a quedar dormido casi al instante. Es miércoles y tienen un examen de Historia en el segundo periodo, pero a Scott le importa poca y nada.

Es invierno y aunque a ellos no les afecta el frío como a los humanos comunes, definitivamente prefiere quedarse bajo las mantas, con Isaac babeándole un poco el hombro y el sonido de su casa arrullándolo suavemente.

No tiene ganas de levantarse, mucho menos de ir al colegio. De hecho, ni siquiera tiene ganas de moverse un poco para quitarse de encima a Isaac y que este deje de babearle el hombro. Tiene tan pocas ganas de moverse que duda que el mismísimo Chris Argent y su ejército de cazadores pudiera hacer que se levante.

Así que se queda así, quieto, con el peso ligero de su novio (je, _novio_ ) sobre él y su propias manos descansando en la cintura de éste.

Isaac sonríe en sueños y Scott está seguro de que desaprobar un examen de historia vale la pena con tal de verlo tan tranquilo.

 

_Templanza_

En el tiempo que lleva siendo hombre lobo, Isaac ha aprendido a moderarse, a controlar sus instintos. Ha aprendido a decirle “no” al lobo (que al fin y al cabo es él mismo) y a darse cuenta de cuándo algo es suficiente.

Es agradable sentirse al mando de sus propias acciones. Stiles dice que le causa gracia que un lobo esté intentando llevar una vida Zen, pero Isaac no está muy seguro de lo que es eso así que no le hace caso. La mayoría del tiempo no hace caso a lo que dice Stiles, de todas formas.

(excepto en las cosas que conciernen a Scott, en eso parece ser un experto y Isaac agradece cada pieza de información)

Scott hace un mohín al ver que van a tener que comer una ensalada ligera nuevamente, mirándolo con reproche y como si acabara de matar un perrito.

— Dice Derek que necesitamos consumir proteínas, carbohidratos. Somos hombres lobo, no hombres conejos.

— Dice Stiles que si sólo nos alimentamos de carne y papas fritas, por más hombres lobo que seamos no vamos a llegar vivos a los cuarenta. ¿A cuál de los dos vas a hacerle caso?

Scott compañero de manada y de cama parece pensárselo unos segundos, para luego suspirar resignado y servirse en el plato un poco de zanahoria.

 

**Gula**

Le quita la porción de pastel a Erica y se la come en dos bocados, haciendo que su amiga lo mire entre enojada y asqueada. Derek pone los ojos en blanco mientras Stiles se ríe al otro lado de la sala. Boyd parece resignado a que nunca van a cambiar y Scott lo mira como lo mira siempre, de esa forma que hace que Isaac no se arrepienta de nada.

— ¡Esa porción era mía! — se queja Erica, mostrando los caninos crecidos.

Isaac sólo se encoje de hombros, pasando un dedo por la cobertura de lo que queda de pastel y llevándoselo a la boca. Delicioso.

— Es mi cumpleaños y mi pastel. Yo como todo lo que quiero.

Erica comienza a gruñirle y Scott le gruñe a ella en respuesta. Por Isaac pueden intentar descuartizarse el uno al otro mientras lo dejen seguir comiendo ese pastel que seguramente es el mejor pastel de cumpleaños que alguna vez haya existido.

(es su primer pastel de cumpleaños y Isaac lo quiere todo para él)

— Hermano, eso es asqueroso — le dice Stiles, haciendo una mueca él sigue comiéndose la cobertura con los dedos.

— Quiero más pastel — dice él, ignorando deliberadamente al humano de la manada.

El único al que le queda una porción en su plato es Scott que, con un suspiro resignado, se la entrega. Mejor novio existente.

 

**Paciencia**

En el colegio dicen cosas sobre ellos, de todos ellos. Cosas burlonas, cosas crueles, cosas que a veces lastiman por más que intenten disimularlo. Ni Jackson y Lydia se salvan de los comentarios que corren por los pasillos del colegio.

Scott escucha los rumores, por supuesto, no puedo evitarlo hacerlo. Escucha las cosas horribles que dicen sobre Isaac y él tranquilamente, tomando la mano de su novio si ve que a este los comentarios le afectan y sino dejándolos pasar sin darles mucha importancia.

No es que no le molesten, por supuesto que lo hacen. Pero un tiempo atrás decidió que no le iba a importar las cosas que se inventara la gente. Ya demasiado tiene en su vida con todo lo sobrenatural que le pasa como para encima estar preocupándose por los chismes que inventa la gente.

Así que escucha los comentarios y los deja pasar, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que andar lamentándose por lo que se dice de ellos.

 

**Ira**

El aullido de Scott quiebra el silencio de la noche y puede ver como Stiles retrocede inconcientemente unos pasos. Isaac está tirado entre ellos, aún conciente pero sangrando copiosamente por un costado.

Ya le han arrancado de las flechas y, milagrosamente, pudieron sacar las balas cargadas de acónito con algunas de las reservas de Stiles. Isaac se recupera de forma rápida para un ser humano, pero lenta para un hombre lobo.

Scott siente la _ira_ corriéndole por las venas. El lobo clama por sangre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el humano está de acuerdo. No está pensando claramente y lo sabe, pero la furia hace que no le importe.

Quiere lastimar a los que hicieron esto, quiere ver la sangre de los cazadores que no paran de atacar a su manada, a su _familia_.

— Scott… — Isaac lo llama, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero Scott no puede escucharlo.

Sale corriendo, siguiendo el rastro de los cazadores que hirieron a Isaac. Debería pensarlo mejor, pero en este momento tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que ser racional.

 

**Caridad**

Todos los jueves Isaac, Scott y la señora McCall van a ayudar al albergue de indigentes. La señora McCall ( _Melissa, Isaac, ya te dije que me digas Melissa_ ) se dirige directo a la enfermería y ellos dos van a ayudar a la cocina. A veces los acompaña Stiles, o Erica, o alguien más de la manada.

Se siente bien ayudar a los demás. Él estuve tanto tiempo hundido en el dolor sin que nadie le de una mano, que poder hacer algo para que los demás no la pasen tan mal se siente casi como ser un superhéroe. Es tonto y posiblemente Erica o Jackson se reirían de él, pero es como se siente y que les den si les molesta.

Bastante seguido hay enfermos entre los indigentes. Un niño enfermo de hepatitis, un anciano delirando de fiebre, una mujer pulmonía avanzada. Isaac se acerca a hablar con ellos, les escucha mientras cuenta sus penas y, sin que nadie se de cuenta, toma con cuidado sus manos y saca un poco del dolor que sienten.

No puede curarlos, para eso está Melissa. Pero, al menos, puede ser su amigo un rato y aliviarles el dolor que sienten, no sólo por la enfermedad, sino también por la soledad.

A Isaac le hubiese gustado que alguien le diera la mano mientras su padre vivía.

 

**Envidia**

Scott y Melissa, Stiles y el Sheriff… cielos, incluso Allison y el señor Argent. Isaac no puede evitarlo, es un veneno que le sube por la garganta y le da ganas de gritarle a alguien.

No es justo. Él lo ve, se sienta en primera fila y ve como son. Padres que aman a sus hijos, que darían lo que sea porque lleven una vida tranquila, porque no les pasa nada. Porque nadie ni nada los lastime.

Por más mal que estén las cosas, por más mentiras que haya en el medio, Isaac sabe que esas relaciones son inquebrantables. Que por más miedo que Melissa tenga a veces, no dudaría en atravesar un bosque lleno de hombres lobo por ayudar a su hijo; que por más mentiras que Stiles le haya dicho al Sheriff, éste siempre va a confiar en él si se lo pide; que por más cosas que hayan pasado entre Allison y el señor Argent, él haría lo que fuera porque ella sea verdaderamente feliz.

A Isaac le gustaría que cuando su padre vivía lo hubiese mirado así, aunque sea una sola vez.

 

**Generosidad**

A Scott le gusta que sus seres queridos se sientan bien. Sí, es verdad, es algo despistado pero si se da cuenta que los que quiere necesitan algo y él puedo ayudarlos, no duda en hacer lo que esté a su alcance para conseguirlo.

Isaac dice que es demasiado generoso con él, que no es necesario que haga tantas cosas. La realidad es que para Scott se siente como nada, como que él podría estar haciendo mucho más para ayudarlo.

Le ha dado un techo bajo el cual vivir, pero eso dependió más de su madre que de él mismo. Logró que volvieran a meterlo en el equipo de lacrosse (luego de él mismo haber vuelto) tras su conducta en ese tristemente memorable partido. Según el mismo Isaac, lo hace sentir querido de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho.

Porque la verdad es que mucho se siente poco con tal de ver a su novio sonreír.

 

**Avaricia**

Scott nunca fue una persona posesiva. Nunca tuvo problemas con compartir sus juguetes en el jardín de infantes y aún hoy sigue sin importarle si tiene que compartir algo con alguien.

Incluso con Allison, cuando estaba juntos, no era muy celoso. Sí, obviamente, no le encantaba que un montón de chicos la rodearan, y en época de luna llena el lobo se ponía algo territorial, pero el humano no era realmente celoso respecto a ella.

Con Isaac es diferente.

Lobo y humano gritan _mío_ cada vez que alguien le sonríe, cada vez que cualquier persona se le acerca demasiado. Quiere echarle la culpa al lobo, pero sabe perfectamente que si nada sobrenatural corriera por sus venas, seguiría igual de territorial que ahora.

Porque Isaac es _suyo_ , suyo y de nadie más. Sólo él puedo besarlo, sólo él puede tocarlo. Hay veces que hasta él mismo se asusta cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que detesta que alguien se le acerque a Isaac. Quiere cada segundo de su tiempo para él, quiere que Isaac no vea o piense en alguien que no sea él.

Porque la verdad es que mucho se siente poco cuando se trata del tiempo que él y Isaac pasan juntos.

 

**Humildad**

A veces, la gente le hace cumplidos.

Melissa le dice que es un gran cocinero, Derek que se ha convertido en el que mejor controla a su loba, Stiles que es el más inteligente de los lobos, Scott que es un gran novio (y que da buenas mamadas, pero eso no es algo que vaya comentando por ahí).

Isaac reciba los cumplidos con una sonrisa algo orgullosa, pero la verdad es que no hace un gran tema del asunto. Si es bueno en lo que hace es porque se ha esforzado, no porque sea un iluminado o algo por el estilo.

No tiene ganas de ir por ahí regodeándose de sus logros, simplemente porque ha aprendido que nunca es bueno confiarse demasiado, sobre todo después de su primera etapa como lobo.

Sí, quizás es bueno en lo que hace, pero siempre hay alguien mejor.

 

**Soberbia**

A pesar de que Scott y ella rompieran, con el tiempo Allison se convirtió en una aliada y finalmente en manada. Isaac no tiene problema en que la chica y su novio sean amigos, sobre todo porque sabe que si Scott lo fuera a dejar por ella, ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, sabe que Scott siempre tendrá un cariño especial con ella y que, sin lugar a dudas, Allison aún siente algo por Scott. Y eso, simplemente, no puede ser.

Así que cada vez que Scott lo besa, le sonríe, toma su mano o simplemente lo mira, Isaac no puede evitar sonreír con orgullo, como tampoco puede evitar sonreírle discretamente con soberbia a Allison.

Porque Scott está con _él_ y así se va a quedar por siempre, así que cada vez que Scott le dice lo gran novio que es y Isaac ve morir un poco más las esperanzas en Allison, se siente orgulloso de él mismo.

Sí, quizás siempre habrá alguien mejor, pero aquí y ahora Isaac _es_ lo mejor para Scott.


End file.
